Red Light
by Opercule
Summary: OS. "Des néons rouges éclairaient la pièce, créant des reflets multicolores sur le billard en contre-bas. Les lueurs d'alcool qui luisaient dans les verres semblaient presque irréelles. Trop intenses. Trop colorées." Sam se retrouve dans un bar après y avoir été poussé par son frère, et il observe dans un silence paisible cet univers qui lui est si peu familier.


**Hello ! :)**

 **Je publie ici un court OS, du point de vue de Sam, qui se trouve dans un bar et laisse ses pensées vagabonder autour de lui.**

 **Je voulais écrire pour une fois un truc plus ou moins joyeux, parce que les larmes, au bout d'un moment, y en a marre.**

 **C'est aussi pour faire comprendre que peu importe la situation, il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses, comme Sam. C'est un peu ce qu'il fait dans la série, d'ailleurs - bon, plus ou moins.**

 **Bref, lisez ! :)**

* * *

Une musique paisible et douce s'échappait de la radio posée à côté de lui. Le bruit qui régnait était insupportable.

Des basses, des aigus, des sons graves qui s'échappait de hauts parleurs postés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Des sons lui parvenaient à travers cette cacophonie de voix.

Des voix, qu'il entendait, fusait de tous les côtés, traversait la pénombre, s'attardait dans les coins, lui montait jusqu'au cerveau. Il entendait tout, tout, et c'était trop.

Des néons rouges éclairaient la pièce, créant des reflets multicolores sur le billard en contre-bas.

L'enseigne du bar était reproduite similairement à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas courant. L'endroit portait le nom de "Red Light", ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la lumière qui y régnait.

Des chaises étaient renversées, des tables poussées par des pieds maladroits.

Les personnes présentes étaient trop nombreuses, beaucoup trop.

Il pouvait sentir tous ces inconnus le bousculer, se frotter contre lui lorsqu'ils passaient et repassaient sur la piste de danse.

La foule était trop dense. Ça l'étourdissait, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas cette masse de gens qui se collaient à lui sans prévenir.

Les lueurs d'alcool qui luisaient dans les verres semblaient presque irréelles.

Trop intenses. Trop colorées.

Ces petits parasols au bord des verres, ça faisait trop "fête".

Tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Une douce odeur de miel régnait dans la pièce.

Des affiches étaient placardées un peu partout, des numéros de téléphone échangés, des verres bus en compagnie de partenaires plus ou moins louches.

Des mots étaient subtilement glissés dans les sacs de jeunes filles venues ici on ne sait comment.

La lumière de la pièce était tamisée, bien que des faibles rayons parvenant de néons au plafond éclairaient le bar.

Des verres s'étalaient partout, remplis, vides, colorés de liquides étranges et qui semblaient fortement alcoolisés.

Sam prit un moment, un court instant, pour se reposer. Prenant la tête entre ses mains, il soupira.

 _Que faisait-il ici ?_

Il n'aurait jamais du écouter Dean.

Il détestait généralement ce genre d'endroits, qui lui fichait la chair de poule.

Il repensa à ses cours. Heureusement qu'il était en week-end. Il n'aurait pas supporté devoir reprendre les cours après une soirée aussi arrosée.

Néanmoins, Dean avait tenu à le trainer dans ce bar. Ce que Sam détestait par-dessus tout.

Il avait toutefois accepté pour ne pas laisser son frère seul.

Il savait que, même s'il le cachait à merveille, Dean souffrait beaucoup de sa solitude. Il avait besoin de la présence de son frère, il le savait.

Le jeune homme sentait la migraine monter. Il avait sûrement bu plus que de coutume, qui était ordinairement proche du néant.

 _Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours dans des situations pareilles ?_

Du regard, il chercha son frère.

Il mit peu de temps à le trouver, celui-ci se trouvant comme à son habitude dans une posture fort déplacée. Sam l'observa en silence.

Un faible filet de bave coulait lentement du menton de Dean, assoupi depuis ce qui semblait déjà plusieurs heures, affalé dans un canapé, le bras entourant la taille d'une jeune femme brune, tout aussi éméchée. Sam ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en les observant.

 _C'était donc ça, son modèle ?_

Son frère était pathétique.

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil au barman.

C'était un vieil homme, la barbe naissante et les cheveux déjà gris, qui leur servait tout cet alcool, plus ou moins légalement selon les personnes.

Sam allait bientôt avoir 23 ans, il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire.

Mais en l'observant plus intensément, Sam se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Le barman semblait si las, si fatigué qu'on en aurait presque versé une larme. Flanqué là dans un coin, à l'ombre et parmi les nombreuses bouteilles, il paraissait si vieux, si seul.

Sam était décidément bien content de ne pas être à sa place.

Au moins, lui, il avait un avenir, une raison de vivre. Jess, ses études de droit, son frère.

Son père.

Il avait tout pour être heureux.

Du moins, quand il n'était pas dans un de ces bars où le trainait son frère de force.

Frère qui, à cet instant précis, ronflait allègrement sur un canapé miteux. Comme d'habitude.

Mais ça lui importait peu.

Il aimait son frère, c'était sûr. Dean représentait tout pour lui.

Et à travers le bruit des voix et le tapage des pieds qui se bousculaient sur la piste de danse, les nombreuses personnes qui tourbillonnaient, voltigeaient, s'affairaient autour de lui en une immense vague, parmi toutes les lueurs d'alcool et de lumière rouge qui tamisaient la pièce, dans un univers qui lui était parfaitement inconnu, incongru, qu'il détestait, Sam se sentit libre.

Malgré tout ce qui le répugnait dans cet endroit, il se sentait chez lui. Il n'était pas seul, il allait bien.

Il était véritablement heureux.


End file.
